Dans la nuit se trouve la lumière
by Yami l'ange dechue
Summary: Après avoir était abandonné chez les Dusley, une vague de froid s'abat sur l'Angleterre. Harry est trouvé par une vampire du nom de Yami Katsuname... c'est ma première fic alors n'hésitai pas à mae dire vos impression.


Prologue:

La nuit du 31 octobre 1981

Après la destruction de Godric Hollow, Albus Dumbledore laissa le petit Harry sur le palier du 4 Privet Drive chez les Dusley. Quand il partit une vague de grand froid s'abattit sur l'Angleterre.

Une demi heur plus tard

Une ombre passa dans le quartier de Privet Drive malgré la vague de froid, puis elle entendit des pleures, des pleures d'un bébé, elle s'approcha du palier et découvrit un bébé au cheveux noire jais et aux yeux vert émeraude, il continua de pleuré jusqu'à que l'ombre la prenne dans ses bras. Il regarda la personne avec curiosité, ne reconnaissais pas sa mère, ses yeux se remplir d'eau mais l'ombre le berça, il se calma et s'endormit. L'ombre décida de prendre le bébé et de le ramené chez elle.

Elle se téléporta et arriva devant un manoir en Irlande. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et entra, puis elle monta à l'étage et déposa le bébé dans une des nurses du manoir, et plaça un sort de surveillance sur le bébé puis descendit pour aller au salon.

En entrant elle se jeta sur le premier canapé et soupira.

«Ba qu'est ce que tu as Yami tes pas contente, pourquoi tu soupire, demanda une voix toute fluette.»

«Oui je suis pas contente, tu te rend compte j'ai trouver un bébé, en Angleterre et il y avait une vague de froid. Alors je l'ai ramené il dort pour l'instant tu peux aller le voir si tu veux Sayuki.»

«Oui un bébé à la maison, dit on peut le garder dit, dit !»

«Oui, on va le garder.»

«Ouii !»

Elle monta suivit de Yami, toujours aussi enfantine elle est sœur avec une vampire et on pourrai dire qu'elle est toujours aussi innocente qu'au jour de sa naissance, pensa Yami. Arriver devant la nurse, Sayuki ouvra doucement la porte et trouva le petit debout dans son berceau et qui regardé la pièce avec curiosité.

«Alors on est réveillé petit. Dit Yami en souriant.»

«'Uiii, gazouilla Harry.»

«Dis moi ton petit nom, en le prenant dans les bras.»

«Ha''y g'and, répondit il en gloussant.»

«Oui tu es un grand garçon, en se tournent vers Sayuki, regarde sa couverture et la lettre qu'il avait sur lui.»

Elle prit la couverture et la lettre et la lue. Sayuki releva la tête ses yeux remplie de tristesse.

«Il s'appelle Harry James Potter née le 31 juillet 1980, et c'est un sorcier comme le reste de sa famille. Ce soir, James et Lily Potter se sont fait assassiner par un certain mage noir qui a un nom complètement débile de Voldemort dis Voldy.»

«Bien, alors Harry as tu faim?»

«Miam miam, cria t-il en gloussant doucement.»

Sayuki prépara un biberon pour le petit, vérifia qu'il était à la bonne température et le donna à Yami. Le biberon fini elle coucha le petit et elles en fient de même.

Le lendemain, Harry regardait sa chambre avec curiosité se demandant ou était sa ma et son pa, et puis o'cle Pat'ol et o'cle Lu'ar. Mais les 2 jolie dame sont gentille avec lui. Il se rendormit en faisant des rêve ou il y avait ses parents et ses oncles.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée Sayuki parti chercher le bout chou pour le petit déjeuné. Elle descendit avec Harry et alla dans cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné du petit, de la compote et un biberon de lait tiède. Yami arriva avec des peluches et des jouets pour le petit Hary, en voyant le chien et le loup commença a gazouiller des Pa'mol et des L'nar a tout bout de champs.

«Mon petit c'est qui, en montrant le loup.»

«O'cle L'nar, en criant le sourire aux lèvres.»

«Et lui, en montrant le chien.»

«O'cle Pa'mol, en tendant les mains vers les peluches que lui tendit Yami.»

Yami décida d'utilisé son don pour la télépathie pour savoir qui ils sont et découvrit que Lunar et Patmol étaient Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black.

«Bon je te laisse le petit pour cette journée je vais faire des recherche sur c'est deux hommes et si possible les ramené ce soir.»

«Comme tu veux je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amusé, en chatouillent Harry qui rigolé.»

«A ce soir alors.»

«A ce soir grande sœur.»

Et sur ce elle se téléporta à Londres. Arriver la bas elle commença de chercher, au bout de 1 heur elle sentie une des odeur qui était sur Harry, elle le suivit jusqu'à qu'il rentre dans une librairie, Fleury et Bott. Elle se glissa derrière lui, l'attrapa et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit elle se téléporta avec sa proie au manoir dans le salon.

Le pauvre Rémus atterrit part terre la tête à coté de Harry qui jouée aux sol. Harry qui enface de la tete de Rémus commença a lui tiré les cheveux accompagné de «L'nar». Rémus s'assit et regarda le petit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

«Harry, comme tu m'as manqué.»

«L'nar !»

Rémus le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort, puis il leva la tête et regarda ses hôtesse. Elles avaient l'air jeune à la peau pale l'une grande fine au cheveux noire profond aux yeux gris et la plus petite mince au cheveux blanc rosé aux yeux bleu.

A suivre


End file.
